Honeymoon
by rawshark
Summary: One-shot. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shrek, Fiona or Dreamworks or anything of that nature, et cetera, et cetera.**

**One-shot, set directly after Shrek 1 / right at the start of Shrek 2.**

**Definitely M - nothing particularly nasty, just sexual content.**

* * *

Shrek had barely finished chewing his bite of gingerbread when he felt a smaller, softer hand slip into his own. He looked down at it, then at Fiona, and swallowed. She giggled. He smiled, too. The low angle of sunset from the window lit her in a glowing radiancy. Her bangs shaded her face, but her blue eyes still sparkled, and he knew they were looking right into his own.

Fiona could still feel where Shrek's hands had been on her waist and legs as he carried her over the cottage's threshold. She yearned for them to return there, for them to know her entire body, and likewise her, his. What a notion! Never had something so audacious, so… _carnal_, entered her mind. And yet, it did not shame her to think such things now.

The gingerbread cottage was "cozy" even by human standards, and that much more for ogres. Across from the doorway was a fireplace, the adjacent wall held two windows and a bookcase, and across from that was a nightstand and lamp, and a bed.

_Oh_.

He felt Fiona's hand squeeze his more firmly. Just a week ago, such a scenario would have seemed so impossible, so completely absurd that it would have never crossed his mind. And yet here he was, holding his wife's (wife!) hand, staring at their honeymoon suite's bed. Fiona moved closer to his side, allowing his hand to brush her thigh.

"D'you… ah, w-well wha' I mean is-" Shrek stammered, eyes still fixated on the bed. He couldn't put words to what he felt, what he wanted so badly. He muttered nervously a moment longer until a feminine finger pressed his lips together. Fiona turned his head toward her and brought it down to kiss him, stroking his face up to his ear and back. Not a kiss like at their wedding, short and tender, but something far deeper, far longer, far more… _more_. When they parted, hands still held, Fiona looked just as surprised as Shrek; joyful, yet also startled, seemingly caught off-guard by her own boldness. And scared, like he was. He smiled and, taking his wife's other hand, lead her over to the bed.

They sat down on the side of the bed and kissed again, this time both parties having equal say in the matter. Fiona turned her body more toward her husband, attracted by his warmth and his scent, and let out a pleasurable sigh. As she stroked his face from his chin to his ears, he did the same. Fiona smiled, and broke the kiss to throw her leg over his lap, straddling him. She was again taken aback by her sudden audacity, and flushed fiercely. Shrek held her hips, and shifted them both toward the bed's center. He held her close and ran his hands up her back, pleased with this new angle. He fumbled with the edges of her gown, which dove into a deep V at the small of her back, held tight to her skin by sorcery, he imagined.

Shrek let out a small grunt of frustration. Fiona sensed what he wanted, and reached around to undo a (damn near invisible!) clasp at the point of the V. The lavender dress immediately slackened and fell down around her waist, leaving her bare. Her face was hot, but she felt no embarrassment, for the first time in her life.

The air escaped from Shrek's lungs. He couldn't help but to reach up and touch her breasts, they were so round and perfect and _right there_. He let his hands trace her silhouette down to her hips, and brushed her stomach with the backs of his fingers. She shivered, and her hand on his chest twitched. As he made his way back up, he let his thumbs brush over her nipples and a light moan escaped her lips. He felt a wave of heat crash over his own face. Shrek lifted the entire dress up over his wife's head. Fiona quickly untied her husband's vest, which slid off and hit the floor with such a _THUD_ that they both giggled. She in turn peeled his shirt away. Shrek reached to undo the ribbon of Fiona's already loose braid. She shook her head a few times and her hair came free, enveloping Shrek in her scent. She massaged his muscular arms and shoulders, and finally kissed him again, pressing her bare chest to his.

"I love you," she breathed. It was almost too much for him to bear.

As she lowered her full weight onto Shrek's lap, Fiona could feel the bulge between his legs against her inner thigh. Its growing pressure against her seemed to tease her beneath their clothing. With a small grin she reached and cupped her hand there, tentative at first. She felt the vibrations of his low, throaty moan, muffled by their kiss, and he instinctively thrust his hips upward into her hand. His reaction excited her, and without thinking she squeezed. Shrek's hold on her waist tightened, and before she knew it he had reared up on his knees, practically throwing her onto her back.

She lay there on the bed, arms above her head, hair strewn about, breathless from shock and exhilaration. She looked up at her husband, held up on his arms above her, kneeling between her legs. He was breathless, too, face flushed, and his eyes were just as wide as hers, as if he was unsure of what had just happened. Love, desire, bliss and lust, but there was also a glint of… fear? Without saying a word, his eyes seemed to scream "I love you" and "I need you" and "I'm sorry" all at once. Fiona kissed him, short and soft, and slipped her underpants off. She gently held his face and whispered, "I trust you."

Shrek glanced down quickly, then looked back at Fiona, as if to ask permission. She let her knee fall to the side, exposing herself fully to him. He placed a hand on her knee, and slowly ran it up the inside of her thigh. He felt her shiver beneath his touch, and she pulled his head down to kiss. With two fingers, Shrek lightly traced the outside of his wife's folds. Her mouth fell open against the kiss. Her hips bucked at his touch, and one of his fingers slipped in. Just for a moment. Fiona yelped and gripped his neck, pressing their lips together until they could go no further. Shrek's head swam with liquid heat and white noise. He couldn't tell if he'd done something really_ good_, or really _bad_ - he didn't have the brain capacity at the moment.

Fiona grabbed his trousers and boxers and yanked them down his thighs, until she could no longer reach.

It had been really _good_, apparently.

Shrek hurried them the rest of the way off, leaving them bunched around his ankles. Fiona helped Shrek line himself up with her, and nodded. He pushed forward, and his jaw slackened. Her face, in that very moment, was the most beautiful sight he knew he'd ever see in his life. One side was lit with the cool blue moonlight from the window, the other with the warm candlelight from the nightstand. And in the middle of it all, her glistening eyes were firmly fixed on him.

"Don't stop." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

His next thrust was deliberate and steady. An uneven moan came from his wife. Each move came a little faster than the last, but with that same steady rhythm.

"Shrek… Shr- Shrrrr…" She had been reduced to guttural noises, muttering and crying out into his ear as his head hung low next to hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and dug her nails into his neck, their hips moving together in perfect time.

He dropped onto his forearms, too exhausted to keep upright. "Fiona… Ohhh… Fi- Fio-… naa…"

"Ahhh… Oh, Shr…Shrek I-"

"Fiona!"

She squeezed his torso tight between her thighs and cried out without abandon.

He moaned into her neck and released himself into her, collapsing on his side next to her.

They lay there and breathed together - heavily, unevenly, desperate for air - for what seemed like hours. They were one - they breathed the same air, tasted the same kisses, felt identical bliss.

"I love you, so much."

"Aye?"

"Mhmmmmm."

"I love you, too."

"Mm?"

"Aye. Really, really."

* * *

**A/N: I've been in this fandom for a while, and just recently realized: there's no Shrek/Fiona lemon. Why not? Who knows. But in any case, this is my stab at it. I know it's really fluffy for lemon, but as I was writing, it hit me: not only is this their first sexual experience, they've both grown up in relative isolation. So how exactly WOULD two virtually clueless individuals act in such a situation? It was actually rather intriguing, and made writing this quite interesting. I don't write much outside of school assignments, and this is my first lemon, so R&R please, and thank you!**


End file.
